Secret Love
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: Rose, Alice and Bella are party animal sisters. their mother Esme sends them to a European boardng school. what possibly could happen at an innocent school. maybe breaking rules, gossip, secrets and love. all human, ExB


**(here's a new story. Please read and review. Aka its all human! For now, or forever who knows. Ciao!)**

Standard disclaimer

**Chapter one…**

"Rosalie Marie Hale! Where in the hell is my royal blue sequenced halter!" Bella hissed in the walk in closet.

"why are you asking me? My curvaceous body can't fit into those tiny things." Rosalie answered simply.

"come one! I know you know where it is! And Alice will kill me if I don't wear it to tonight's party!" Bella practically begged.

"I don't know where it is. Ask mom" Rosalie suggested.

"mum!" Bella called frantically. Esme drifted worriedly into the walk in closet.

"yes Bella?" Esme asked concernedly.

"if I don't find the top I am supposed to wear Alice will murder me! Please help me find it!" Bella cried.

"what kind of top sweetie?" Esme asked sympathetically.

"royal blue sequenced halter" Bella asked tearing apart the closet.

"honey stop that, it's in your room, hanging on a hanger behind your door.

"oh my god! Thank you mum" Bella said rushing out of the room.

"I don't know why we share a walk in closet the size of a basketball court when we don't even fit each others clothes" Rosalie thought out loud.

"Rose, it only seemed logical to do so. It gives us more room in our bedrooms." Esme said tidying the closet.

"hmm" Rose answered.

"ready how do I look?" Bella asked coming into the closet.

"beautiful as ever honey" Esme answered.

"perfect!" Alice said from the door.

"girls. Are you sure all these parties are absolutely necessary? Maybe instead we can watch a movie together. Or go on vacation" Esme suggested hopefully.

"mum, what's wrong with parties? It's not illegal. And were having fun" Rose said.

"sorry mum we're gonna be late" Alice announced kissing Esme's cheek. Bella and Rose did the same. They exited with goodbye waves.

"the problem is it's getting out of control. You're so young and I'm lonely. I miss my old daughters" Esme mumbled to herself_**…**_

"Rose" Bella mumbled in her ear.

"Rose" Alice said louder.

"Rosalie" Bella shook her shoulder.

"Bella, Alice. Please stop screaming in my ears" Rose ordered.

"Rose just take a damn pill and get up" Bella ordered.

"we need to get home, mum's still at yoga, I'm sure we can make it" Alice said pulling Rose into a sitting position.

"where are we?" Rose slurred.

"middle of New York as always" Bella mumbled putting the pill in Roses mouth and giving her water.

"Alice get me some coffee" Rose asked flopping back down on the couch. Alice left.

"Rose, don't you think were taking too much advantage of mum. I don't think she has a clue of what goes on at these parties. I mean I barely have a clue" Bella whispered as she curled herself into a ball on the floor next to Rose, where she lay on the couch.

"no, it's the point. She wouldn't let us if she knew" Rose answered.

"besides its nothing illegal" Alice mused coming back into the room winking at Bella. Bella smiled warmly back.

"well I had fun" Rose said smiling after her coffee.

"yes, I met someone again. He was funny, but I lost his number" Alice mused.

"hmm. Sometimes I think these guys of yours are imaginary. You never have their number." Bella said.

"no, or maybe he seemed to look like every other guy I met." Alice laughed.

"let's go shopping" Rosalie suggested.

"okay" Alice agreed. Bella shrugged.

_At Barney's._

"Izzy, Allie, Rosie!" called out their personal shopper.

"come, come! I have a whole bunch of things chosen out for you girls! And I have your orders back here too." exclaimed the personal shopper guiding them to the back room. Alice bounced into the room took one look at all six stuffed racks.

"we'll take them" she announced happily.

"the shoes?" questioned the shopper.

"yes them too." Rose said.

"the chauffer is coming, he'll be here in time" Bella announced.

"credit?" the counter girl asked, Bella put the credit card on the counter. Bella looked over in the men's section. There she saw a man eyeing her. He smiled, casually. Bella smiled warmly back.

"Isabella and company you called?" asked a monotonous voice. Bella just nodded at the bags.

"those are ours" Rose announced. They made their way to the limo. When at the door they had to wait because it was locked. The chauffer loaded everything.

"I'm sorry I thought it was opened." the chauffer apologised.

"whatever come one it's middle of August we need air conditioning" Bella complained. The door opened and they all jumped in. the doors locked behind them startling them.

"Rosalie Marie Hale, Alice Lynn Hale, Isabella Anne Hale. You girls are eighteen, seventeen and sixteen. You are my daughters and I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour from you girls. I didn't raise you this way" Esme announced before she started silently crying.

"mum! Calming breaths. We promise to be good and last night was just a little get together" Alice said as she moved to Esme's side. Rose and Bella followed.

"mum, we are being good! Best behaved girls in New York!" Rose said reassuringly.

"yes mum, tonight we can even stay in and have fun!" Bella added.

"best behaved?" Esme asked doubtfully through tears. All three girls nodded. Esme picked up a magazine from her lap and shoved it forward.

"this is best behaved?" Esme sobbed pointing to the magazine. Bella grabbed the magazine on the front cover was the three of them chugging martini's. She read.

_'former famous soap star's daughters hit the bad behaviour list! All under age. Rosalie Hale at eighteen was seen shooting vodka with an unknown man. Alice Hale at seventeen was seen testing the tastes of martini's. and finally the youngest at sixteen Isabella Hale was photographed kissing the visitor duke of London who is twenty one.'_ the bolded article said.

"so that's who he was" Bella mumbled, Esme just cried harder.

"we're not out of control mum. We can all stay in and have a good nights sleep tonight" Rose said Esme just nodded. They were home before they knew it.

"mum! Lets go make ice cream sundaes!" Alice said dragging everybody to the kitchen.

"I don't want chocolate on mine" Rose whined.

"I'll have yours then, make yourself a new one" Bella demanded taking the chocolate covered sundae.

"how can you and Alice eat so much and have stick thin figures?" Rose pouted. "if I eat that much I blow up like a balloon." Rose added.

"Rose you have a beautiful figure so stop complaining" Esme said.

"well you have an awesome figure too, mum. You should start dating, you know. It's been a year since dad…" Alice trailed off.

"is that why you girls are acting this way?" Esme asked. "maybe we need family counselling." Esme suggested.

"mum! We just suggested you date not enter us into family counseling. You know start to date." Bella exclaimed

"and you have one" Rose giggled.

"what?" Esme gasped.

"his name is George. He'll be waiting in times square at this French restaurant." Rose said showing the text message.

"at seven o'clock" Rose added.

"great! Let's do a make over!" Alice chimed happily. They all went to the walk in closet. Rose and Alice did everything they could, Bella sat cross legged on the floor watching.

_Seven o'clock…_

"mum! You're late already get hopping!" Bella said.

"the limo's outside!" Rose announced.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Esme said kissing all the girls on the cheeks. "be good" Esme called whilst running down the stairs.

"there isn't a minute when were not" Bella called after her, the door slammed shut. Rose dashed into the closet. Rose came back out two minutes later wearing a scarlet Zoa ruffle tunic that clashed beautifully with her ghostly skin. Rose wore diamond earrings and gold rings, bangles, bead necklaces. Alice who seemed to have disappeared came back out wearing a violet v-neck banded bubble dress. She also wore multiple black accessories.

"where are you guys going?" Bella questioned suspiciously.

"we are going to tonight's party in the upper east side." Alice said dragging Bella into the walk in closet.

"I a not being a Barbie doll tonight I can dress myself." Bella said looking around.

"don't worry. You're wearing this midnight blue deco emblem dress." Rose said putting the dress on Bella.

"be careful its one hundred percent silk" Alice said.

"since Rose is wearing the Gucci gold detail heels, and I am wearing the purple Prada satin platforms you can wear the… black knee high boots, with these platinum accessories. The boots will help your poor balance" Alice said.

"what about mum? She's gonna catch us" Bella pointed out as Rosalie did her make up.

"well that's the point of the date, she might even sleep with him." Rose said.

"Rose! Mum isn't that easy!" Alice exclaimed.

"whatever, it was my plan" Rose said.

"the limo is here." Bella said, they all rushed down the stairs.

_Bella…_

I wonder what will happen when we get caught? Hmm maybe we will just get grounded. Alice and Rosalie treat me like a Barbie doll think I should work on that. I hope they let us in. maybe we'll get arrested and brought home. Well that's the worst I can think of. Hmm this club seems fun. Where did Alice and Rose go? Great I'm by myself, again.

"hey cutie, care to dance?" he sounds arrogant. But I love nothing more than a free drink.

"sorry, I can't dance. But maybe we can go get a drink together?" I ask him, he seems to think I am flirting with him. Really I just need a drink. Arm around my shoulder he guides me to the bar.

"can I get a Smirnoff for the sexy lady? I'll have a bud" the man orders for me, but we don't sit. Sure enough after our drinks are given to us he starts to guide me towards the VIP room.

"ever been in here before honey?" he asks as he seats me beside him. I sip my drink and look at him from the corner of my eye. He has tousled brown hair, its long and shaggy. He is slim and muscled. He looks to be in his early twenties. Now I start to chug my drink.

"how old are you hon?" he asks my, his fingering my hair. That reminds me, I should get a hair cut. But its only past my waist.

"how old are you?" I ask him. He thinks for a minute.

"twenty three" he finally says looking for a reaction.

" tonight I'm twenty" I say ordering another drink**_…_**

_Alice…_

Dancing is fun. I should teach Bella. If that's possible. Hmm I keep imagining mum saying she's sending us to boarding school. But she would never do that, but my imagination becomes true a lot. I don't want to go to boarding school! I wonder where Rose is? Probably scoring some free drinks talking to model managers as usual. That was so funny that time she end up talking to a playboy agent, she really freaked out. What's his name again, the guy I'm dancing with. I think I'll get another drink. I guess I am dancing with this guy, he's following me. I wonder if I'm walking straight. I hope so…

_Rose…_

This is a good club, lots of model agents. And of course I'll get what I want. And I want a model contract. I hope I'm making a good impression who knows how many drinks I've had. There's also this annoying guy that wont leave my side. I wonder what time mum will be home, or if she'll come home. What was that guys name I sent her with? God I am a bad daughter. If she has a good time she'll forget about the time. If not…

"Rose! The time!" Alice shouts. Does she think I seriously care?

" Rose, mom's calling my cell" Bella says worriedly. Oh no, she's not on her date anymore. Minutes later were loading into the limo and dashing off.

"Stop! We need some coffee!" Bella yells.

"Bella your gloss" Alice says shaking her head and handing Bella a napkin.

"three large French vanilla cappuccinos" I tell the person at the order window. God he is moving like a snail.

"make it quick!" I add winking at him, now he's running around like a cheetah.

"here you go" says the guy, I throw a fifty at him and blow a kiss, we drive away and it looks as though he's frozen on the spot**_..._**

When the girls arrive in their driveway they smell of caffeine and its after one in the morning. The usual time they come back. They enter the door cautiously, its pitch black but they hear sobbing. They clap the lights on. They go to the steps where their mother sits sobbing.

"mum were sorry" Bella says apologetically.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Esme sobs. "I should have taken you girls out of here the minute you were born, you cant be in the spot lights. It ruins people" Esme says to herself.

"mum--" Alice begins.

"I'm so sorry, its all my fault you're like this. And I'm sorry because now--" Esme rambles

"Mum! Its not your fault--" Rose exclaims.

"we cant live here. Not anymore, you girls cant handle it. I cant handle you girls. I'm so sorry. The chauffer will escort you to the airport. Your bags are packed and ready with the chauffer" Esme sobs.

"where are we going?!" Bella cries.

"I'm sorry, I just cant watch you throw your lives away. I cant handle you. Your being sent to a boarding school. It's in Europe." Esme whimpers.

"mum don't" Rose begs.

"I have to there's no other choice" Esme whisper cries.

"what about you mum?" Alice asks disbelievingly sad.

"I'm staying here, I got signed for a movie" Esme says with her voice cracking. She opens the door and kisses and hugs all the girls.

" love you" Esme says with her voice hoarse.

"I love you too mum" they all say in unison. They slump to the limo. They look back and see Esme on the front porch on her knees sobbing.

_Esme…_

I never did think this could happen. I never thought I would have to send my most prized and loved possessions away from me. So far away from me. It's going to hurt, but it's better than them hurting themselves. I want to so bad to go with them. But I don't have the will. I'll just visit them on holidays and parent teacher meetings**_…_**

"how could this happen?" Bella whispers. Rose is rubbing Bella's back on Bella's right side. Alice is in front of Bella wiping Bella's never ending tears away with a silk cloth. Bella sits on the floor of the limo curled up in a ball.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me I know you would be such a good girl." Rose apologized.

"Bella if it weren't for us you would be so good. Were such bad influences. And bad big sisters, we should have discouraged all this, but we just encouraged it" Alice explained.

"it's not your fault I would have been like this anyway" Bella said hoarsely crying silently.

"we'll be okay, we wont let anything happen to you Bells" Rose said as they entered the airport…

_**TBC…**_

**(okay you know, tell me what you think! Only going to be continued if there are alerters and reviewers. Its only so I know people will be reading.)**


End file.
